


Serial Stripper

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Free!
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Probably doesn't need mature rating?, Rin wants kisses, Skinny Dipping, but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: “I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before,” he whispers, holding his eyes for a long moment before turning around and walking slowly down the short distance to the ocean.  Haru's a cheeky bugger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy thing because periods are a bitch.

Haru’s expression is, for lack of a better term, _cheeky_. There’s a small, teasing grin lining his lips, eyes sparkling, and Rin can’t help but kiss him but it’s brief as Haru quickly pulls away.

“I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before,” he whispers, holding his eyes for a long moment before turning around and walking slowly down the short distance to the ocean. He strips as he goes, jumper, then shirt, then trousers, and where Rin was expecting a swimsuit there’s nothing but bare skin and-

Rin whips his head around hastily and turns away from the sight, red staining his cheeks to match his hair. “Haru!” he hisses, and hears his boyfriend’s quiet laugh. It’s no use, really: he saw what he saw, and now the perfect image of Haru’s unfairly beautiful arse is engraved in his mind.

The splash of water behind him indicates Haru has given in to the lure of the water, and yet still Rin doesn’t turn around, unwilling to let Haru see how red he’s become and give him reason to tease him for the next eternity. “Come _on_ Rin,” Haru calls out, and Rin shakes his head but starts removing his shirt anyway, knowing Haru will manage to persuade him somehow. And he does, in the next moments, as Rin hears the muffled sound of feet running towards him and turns his head just in time to see Haru before he’s wrapping wet arms around Rin’s back and pressing up against it, and Rin is horrible aware of his nudity. He imagines that was Haru’s purpose.

“Join me,” Haru murmurs, and kisses gently at his neck. Rin absent-mindedly tilts his head to the side, granting Haru unrestricted access to his neck, and he feels more than hears Haru’s laugh. “Please?”

“I hate you,” he grumbles, and at that Haru laughs more.

“No you don’t,” he says, and Rin can hear the smile in his voice. It’s that, more than anything, which persuades him, the effect of Haru’s rare and gorgeous smiles able to get him like nothing else, knowing Haru shares them with him more than anyone else, even Makoto.

An idea comes to mind and Rin holds back a snigger, grinding his arse back against Haru’s bare crotch and making Haru’s arms around him loosening in surprise. He wriggles out of his hold and laughs at the redness on Haru’s cheeks. Of course Haru can strip and skinny dip with no embarrassment, but a small tease makes him unable to hold Rin’s gaze.

Rin burns with satisfaction and pride at what he can do to his boyfriend with so little.

He himself strips down then, shouting “race you!” and speeding off down the sand to the water with a head start that Haru grumbles about for the rest of the day.

But he’s still got that sparkle in his eye, and Rin’s pretty sure that if asked Haru would say the same about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Feedback is appreciated even on small things like this!!! xx


End file.
